Evil HERO Dark Gaia OTK
Evil Hero Dark Gaia OTK method This Deck relies on the use of five main cards: Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Dark Fusion, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, Megamorph and Torrential Tribute for OTK. # Summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and remove it from play so that Evil Hero Dark Gaia can attack twice (7500 ATK), you can also activate Megamorph if your life points are lower than your opponent's and double its ATK. (15000 ATK) # You can also use Dark Calling on the same turn to summon another Evil Hero Dark Gaia, but it is vulnerable to your opponent's effects. 3. you can activate Dark Calling to remove a Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and Koa'ki Meiru Sandman from play so that Evil Hero Dark Gaia(3500 ATK) and then Activate Return from the Different Dimension at half your life points remove summon the monsters and use the effect of Evil Hero Infernal Gainer can attack Twice (7000 ATK) and with Koa'ki Meiru Sandman that the opponent can not activate trap cards and tribute 4. you can activate Charge of the Light Brigade to Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster from your Deck to your hand,to send materials for Evil Hero Dark Gaia to the Graveyard,Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and to activate effect FLIP: You Can destroy 1 card on the field. Send the top 3 cards of your deck to the graveyard. and Dark Calling to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia Recommended Cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Stratos * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Sangan * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Wall * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Morphing Jar * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells * Dark Calling * Dark Calling * Dark Calling * Book of Moon * Giant Trunade * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Gold Sarcophagus * Charge of the Light Brigade Traps * Return from the Different Dimension * Solemn Judgment * Torrential Tribute * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole * Bottomless Trap Hole * Reckless Greed * Reckless Greed * Reckless Greed * Trap Stun Fusions/Synchros * Evil Hero Dark Gaia Deck Ritual Evil Hero Dark Gaia and Demise, King of Armageddon OTK Cards Monsters * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Demise, King of Armageddon * Demise, King of Armageddon * Demise, King of Armageddon * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Senju of the Thousand Hands Spell * Trade-In * Trade-In * Trade-In * Contract with the Abyss * Contract with the Abyss * Hand Destruction * Hand Destruction * Card Destruction * Advanced Ritual Art * Megamorph * Megamorph * Monster Reborn Trap * Reckless Greed * Reckless Greed * Reckless Greed Here's a list of Fiend and Rock Type monsters (in order of ATK, excludes Fusion and Synchro Monsters): }} Category:Deck Type